


my whole heart (will be yours forever)

by breakthesewallsdown



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Just dialogue, Social Media AU, little one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakthesewallsdown/pseuds/breakthesewallsdown
Summary: Small bits and pieces of spoken dialogue for my Social Media AU on Twitter (@lgbtsmaggie). It's not necessary to have read the AU, but it does bring more to the one shots, imo.AU: https://twitter.com/smoaksmaggie/status/1029408783133495296





	1. a beautiful start to a lifelong love letter

**Author's Note:**

> What happens after Alex asks Maggie if they can talk outside. Drum roll.

As soon as the door closes after Winn, Maggie turns towards Alex, who’s joined her to the front door to say bye. Their eyes lock and all the braveness Alex was feeling just minutes ago evaporates into thin air. She’s nervous. Incredibly, annoyingly nervous. She thinks she’s probably never been this nervous before. 

“So. Outside?” Maggie asks, smiling shyly. 

Alex nods, spins on her heel and strides towards the back door. The sooner she gets this over with, the better. Her step falters slightly as she feels a soft hand slip into hers. When she looks back at Maggie there’s a soft glint in her eyes. Alex’s heart flutters. 

She takes a deep breath as she closes the back door behind her, feeling Maggie’s eyes burning on the back of her head. Why did she think this was a good idea? How is she supposed to do this? What if she messes everything up? She’s barely ever kissed a boy before, let alone a girl. She doesn’t know how to do this. She can’t do this. 

“Are you okay?” Maggie’s voice is gentle and quiet, maybe a little hesitant. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” Alex says, finally looking at the girl in front of her, “Just, uh, nervous? I guess?” 

Maggie tilts her head, lips tugging up into her signature smirk. “Why?” 

Alex chuckles, shakes her head to herself. She can’t believe she’s nervous. She’s known Maggie long enough now to know that she is one of the kindest and most understanding people she’s ever met. Plus. They’ve been on dates. Two. And they like each other. At least, Alex is pretty sure Maggie likes her back. Since, you know, they’ve been on two dates. And their third date is this weekend.

Shit. Maybe she should wait until after their date to kiss her? Or not? Or-

“Alex,” 

“Sorry,” Alex mutters, running her fingers through her hair, “I’m just-“

“-Nervous,” Maggie finishes for her, smiling. 

She takes a step closer, her hand reaching out to hold Alex’s. She’s not sure why Alex is so nervous, even though she has an idea. A hunch. Or maybe it’s just wishful thinking. Maggie’s not sure. But she’s here to support Alex either way, no matter if it’s about what she thinks it is or not. 

Alex takes a deep breath and locks her eyes with Maggie’s. It gives her a sense of safety- makes her feel calm and a _little_ more collected. The squeeze of Maggie’s fingers around her own give her enough courage to blurt out what she’s thinking. 

“I really like you, Maggie,” 

Maggie’s eyes widen. Because. Okay. They’ve been on dates before. But Alex hasn’t actually said those words before. Out loud. To Maggie. And now that she has she’s a little taken aback. Because, of course Maggie’s seen Alex’s tweets, but it’s different reading it than actually hearing it. 

“I- I’m sorry, was that too forward?”

“No, no,” Maggie shakes her head, blush rising up her neck to her cheeks, “definitely not.”

“Okay.” 

She tugs Alex closer by her hand, “I really like you too,” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” 

Alex smiles at that. Big and genuine- it makes her eyes crinkle. Maggie thinks she looks beautiful.

“You are truly a miracle, Mags,” Alex mutters, her free hand reaching for Maggie’s lower arm, the tips of her fingers just brushing her skin. “Beautiful,” 

Maggie blushes, ducks her head, “Stop it,” 

“Maggie?” 

When she looks back up, Maggie notices the evident nerves in Alex’s eyes. She softens and nods, tilts her head again. “Yes?” 

Alex closes her eyes for a second, bites the inside of her cheek when she opens them again to look at Maggie. Now she definitely doesn’t know why she’s nervous. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

The smile on Maggie’s face is to _die_ for and when she nods her head, Alex can’t help but mirror said smile. But she needs to hear her say it. So she waits, just smiles and looks at her. Until Maggie caves and giggles and says, 

“Yeah, you can.” 

And, fair enough, she has no idea what she’s doing, but Alex figures it’s not rocket science. So she lets go of Maggie’s hand to cup her face with both hands, her heart racing in her chest. Maggie grips her by the elbows, pulls her closer, until their bodies are pressed together and their foreheads touching. 

“Okay. I’m gonna kiss you now.” 

Maggie chuckles, whispers a soft, “Please,” that gets silenced by Alex’s lips on hers. It’s careful and they’re both a little scared, but Maggie kisses her back and Alex can’t help but smile. Maggie pulls back when she feels the curl of Alex’s smile against her lips. Her hands drop to Alex’s waist where she squeezes softly. 

“That’s what you wanted to talk about?” 

Alex nods, still a little dazed from kissing Maggie. “Is that stupid?” 

“Not at all,” Maggie reassures her, glancing down at her lips, “I think it’s really cute.” 

“You’re cute,” 

Maggie shakes her head, laughing softly. Then she leans back in to kiss Alex again, Alex’s hands still softly on her cheeks, holding her close, as if she’s scared Maggie’s going to change her mind and run. But she won’t. Maggie doesn't want to go anywhere. Ever.


	2. we are not perfect (we'll learn from our mistakes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another one shot for my Social Media AU on Twitter (my pinned tweet @smoaksmaggie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the talk after Alex asks Maggie to come over. drum roll.

Alex closes her bedroom door behind her and closes her eyes for a second. Ever since Maggie got here there’s been this lowkey awkward silence. She’s not sure how to break it. But she knows they have to get through this, and she knows they can, so she turns back towards the other girl and runs her hand through her hair. 

“Thank you for coming,” Alex says softly, their eyes meeting. 

Maggie nods, timid and a little scared. Alex feels bad, because she never meant for things to turn all dramatic. She was just a little upset that Maggie wasn’t honest, but now that she’s had time to think about it and now that Maggie explained, she gets it. And she hopes Maggie isn’t beating herself up over it. 

She takes a few steps closer to the brunette, her hand almost immediately reaching out to touch her. But she’s not sure she’s allowed. So she doesn’t. Just lets her hand hang in the air, her eyes pleading as they look at each other. And she’s just waiting. For anything. Whatever Maggie is willing to give her. Little does she know that Maggie is waiting for the same thing. 

Her gaze drops to Alex’s hand, that’s hanging mid-air, and she sighs, before taking the last final steps until she’s in reach of Alex. She meets Alex’s gaze, then, and nods, silently telling her it’s okay. Naturally it only takes a second for Alex to wrap her hand around Maggie’s under arm and pull her in, their chest pressed together in a hug as she wraps her free arm around Maggie’s shoulders. Maggie’s free arm goes around Alex’s waist and she squeezes, hides her face in the crook of Alex’s neck. 

“I’m sorry,” Maggie says, her voice muffled by Alex’s skin. 

Alex shakes her head against Maggie’s, closing her eyes. “Please don’t apologize,” 

She feels Maggie sigh against her, her hand flexing on Alex’s back. It makes her feel bad. So she pulls back slightly, her hand coming up to cup Maggie’s cheek while her other hand is still on her arm. She smiles gently. 

“Can we just move forward?” Alex asks, then, “It really wasn’t a big deal. I just overreacted.”

Maggie averts her gaze, looks down at her feet and worries her lip between her teeth. She looks so sad and worried and _guilty_ that it breaks Alex’s heart. For a second she wonders what kind of things Maggie went through that she feels the need to beat herself up over something as dumb as this. Alex promises herself she’ll figure it out. 

“Maggie,” Alex says, “I promise. I’m sorry I made a big deal out of it. I should’ve just come to talk to you instead of ignore you and wait for you to come to me. I’m not really great at communicating, especially when I’m upset. But I’m working on it.” 

“It’s not that,” Maggie says, then. Her voice quiet and sad. 

“What is it?” 

She shrugs, turns her head a little so Alex’s hand drops from her face. Alex is worried for a second, that maybe Maggie doesn’t want to be touched, so she starts to take a step back. Until Maggie grips her hips and keeps her in place. Her eyes plead for Alex to stay put. 

“I know it’s not that big of a deal,” Maggie starts, “I do. And I believe you when you say you’re not mad. But I always do this. I always do things that _I_ think are the right thing and then I end up fucking everything up. And then people leave.” 

Alex’s heart breaks. Maggie suddenly looks so small and vulnerable, she’s not sure how to fix it. But she will try. So she rubs both her hands up and down Maggie’s arms. 

“Mags,” Alex says, “You didn’t fuck this up. I promise.” 

Maggie shakes her head, steps closer so she can lean her forehead against Alex’s collarbone. “I’m so sorry,” 

“Maggie, look at me,” Alex says, tilting Maggie’s chin up with her index finger, their faces incredibly close. “Please don’t beat yourself up over this. I’m not leaving.” 

“You’re not?” 

Alex smiles, runs her fingers through Maggie’s hair, her fingernails tugging at a knot in her hair. Her eyes scanning the smaller girl’s face, pausing at her eyes, then her lips. She sighs. 

“In a few months we’re going to be laughing about this, I promise you that,” Alex says, then.

“A few months?” Maggie asks, as if it’s such a weird concept that they’ll still be together months from now. 

Alex nods. “Yeah. I’m not leaving. I told you.” 

A smile takes over Maggie’s face and she’s beaming. Her hands slipping from Alex’s waist to her lower back, pulling her flush against her. Alex can’t help but smile back at the pure look of happiness on Maggie’s face. 

“We’re such idiots,” Maggie mutters. 

“Yeah,” Alex laughs, “but at least I’m _your_ idiot.” 

“And I’m yours?” 

Alex presses a soft kiss to Maggie’s lips. “Exactly,” 

“And by idiot we mean girlfriend, right?” 

They both laugh. And Alex kisses her again, because she can. Because they’re girlfriends. And they’re happy and in love. Maggie laughs against Alex’s lips and she sighs. 

“I love you, Alex,” she whispers, eyes closed. 

Alex pulls back, waits for Maggie to open her eyes. When she does all she sees is Alex smiling, a small blush on her cheeks. 

“I love _you_ , Maggie,” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” 

And then they’re reaching for each other and they’re kissing and Maggie thinks she might start crying, because there’s no way in hell she deserves someone as amazing as Alex in her life. But here she is, kissing her and holding her and _loving_ her and Maggie thinks her heart might burst out of her chest. 

“Let’s try and not be dumb like this again, right?” Maggie asks once she pulls back. “And we’ll just tell each other stuff from now on,” 

“Sounds like a good plan, Mags,” Alex says, laughing softly. “We were kind of dumb.” 

“We were.” 

And of course Alex can’t do anything more than just kiss her _girlfriend_. Again. And again. And again.


End file.
